Currently, consumers have access to numerous avenues for receiving video content. And while video content, such as television shows and movies, were traditionally only available from broadcast television channels or video stores, video content can now be downloaded and/or streamed directly to a user's television set whenever the user chooses. People are also increasingly storing larger collections of video content on home media servers and digital video recorders. But different content providers provide access to multimedia content in many different ways. Indeed, content providers offer access to media content using a variety of different technological and commercial models. With so many different media content providers and media content sources, it can be difficult for a user to know when and from what source desired media content is available. Further, some multimedia content, while technically available from a particular content source, will be inaccessible to users who do not have subscriptions to that source. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide systems and methods to provide media search functionality that helps a user easily locate desired and accessible content.